Sink or Swim
by finchelforever274
Summary: One-shot. Finn has chosen the perfect name for his and Rachel's baby girl. The only problem is he won't tell her what it is. That is he won't tell her until she's giving birth. Finchel with a dash of Kurt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, then Finn and Rachel would already be married and be producing Tony-winning, football-playing babies. **

**Reviews are love. Just push the button at the bottom of your screen. Thanks! **

Sink or Swim

"Now you better not go into labor while I am at work" Finn told his wife before waltzing off to work.

"Finn, it's not like I can help it. The baby will come when she wants to" Rachel reassured him.

"I know that, Rach, but it's just better if I'm there with you. I don't like other guys checking out your area."

"Not even the doctor?" she asked him.

"Well, he's the exception to the rule" He gently kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door to work.

XXX

"Kurt, it's not that I don't love that name, but I am sure that Finn will hate it"

"Come on, Rach, you once told me that your first daughter was going to be named something from a play on Broadway."

"Yes, but Finn is weird about these things. I can't name her Elphaba, Fanny, Maria or any other name from Broadway"

"Well, Rach, what are you going to do? Your baby needs a name"

"I know she does. I am just going to let Finn name her."

"Geez, Rach, that's a great idea having your husband naming your baby. He's probably going to saddle her with some ridiculous moniker like Cherry Blossom."

"No he won't. He's told me that he's thought of a few names, but he just won't tell me."

XXX

"Kurt! Kurt! I think it's time" Rachel yelled to her friend as he slept on the couch.

Kurt, startled woke up. "It's time for what?" he asked.

"The baby. I think she's ready to be born" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Rach. I need to let Finn know." And he quickly takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the school that Finn works at.

XXX

Finn's phone vibrated again and again.

"Excuse me, class, I need to take this" and he left the classroom to take the call.

"Hello? Kurt? What's going on?"

"Finn, you need to get a sub for the rest of the day. Rachel has gone into labor!" Kurt panicked.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn, I am entirely sure"

"Ok" and Finn hung up the phone and began to find a substitute for the rest of the day.

"Class, my wife is having the baby, so I need to leave. Mrs. Thomas will be here the rest of the afternoon. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Understood?" the class nodded their heads and Finn left his class with the sub.

XXX

"Can't you drive faster, Kurt? The contractions are getting closer and closer!" Rachel bellowed from the backseat.

"Rach, there's so much traffic out here that I don't want us to get into a wreck before you have her"

"Fine, Kurt. I hope you know this hurts—like really hurts" she moaned.

Kurt just shook his head and continued to drive to the hospital.

XXX

"Come on, old man, can't you drive any faster? My wife is having a baby and at the rate you're going, I am going to miss the birth of my daughter!" Finn barked at the driver in front of him.

XXX

"I can't believe that Finn isn't here yet, Kurt. He's the one who did this to me and he's not even here to witness it!" Rachel bellowed as she lay in her hospital bed.

"I understand, Rachel, but the traffic is really bad out there. Plus, he's coming from school which is at least 20 minutes away." He told her, trying to calm her.

"I guess I was overreacting, Finn will be here. He wouldn't miss this for the world. I remember the day I told that I was pregnant; he acted like a little kid hyped up on sugar. He's wanted this for a long time and he's doing his hardest to get here."

Just then, Finn ran in out of breath and all sweaty.

"D-d-d-i-d, I miss anything?" Finn asked.

"No, we're just getting started." Rachel told him.

"I am so sorry, baby. The traffic was bad out there." He told her.

"I know, Kurt told me." She replied sweetly.

XXX

"Ok, Mrs. Hudson, let's see where you are. Ah, you're about a 6." Dr. Walton explained. "You're getting there. It shouldn't be long now."

"Rach, there's something that I wanted to tell you." Finn began after the doctor exited the room.

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel wondered.

"I know that you've wanted a Broadway name for our baby girl, but I think that you'll like the name that I've chosen." He replied.

"Finn, I know that I will love any name that you choose. She's going to be a part of me and a part of you and will be loved no matter if she has my nose or your height. She is going to be loved even if she doesn't want to become a star. Whichever path she decides to embark on, we're going to be there for her every step of the way."

"Rach, that's sweet. Well, you know how I wanted to name what I thought was my baby with Quinn Drizzle?"

Rachel nodded while Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt, relax, that isn't the name. The name I've picked is Emma."

"Emma? That's a grandma name" Kurt retorted.

"Well she'll be a grandma eventually. What do you think, Rach?"

"Finn, I love it"

"Well, well. This wasn't an easy decision. I kept going back and forth between names but none of the names that I liked sounded good together. Then I came across the name Emma and I thought to myself who cares if it's old fashioned. It's the perfect name for our daughter because she is going to be perfect."

XXX

A few hours passed and Rachel cradled her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Hi, Emma, I'm your mommy and this handsome man over here is your daddy. He was the one who named you." Rachel handed her daughter over to Finn. Finn began to smile as he held Emma in his arms.

"Hi, Emma, I'm your daddy. Just so you know, I've already picked out a gun for the future boys who want to date you."

Rachel just chuckled.

Just then, Rachel's dads and Finn and Kurt's parents along with their friends surrounded them.

"Everyone, Rachel and I would like you to meet Emma Sophia Hudson."

The grandparents hovered over the bed to get a closer look at Emma.

"She's beautiful guys" Puck told them.

"Thank you, Noah"

The new parents passed Emma around so they could all hold her. Soon, the day met the night and Finn and Rachel fell asleep cradling their newborn daughter together.

**AU: Ah, it felt good to write again. Sorry that I haven't wrote anything in a long time, but I have just been overwhelmed by school work. Since this was the newest story from my brain, I decided to write it down and test the waters. I hope that you all enjoyed my story and have a Happy Easter! **


End file.
